


HOPE NOT

by Aya813



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sunsets, TsukiKage, Weddings, any idea?, i dunno what should i tag, ignore this tag tehee, kartonyono neng ngawi medot janji mu, lah ambyar, osakage, rarepair sangat amat banget, yall better stan osakage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya813/pseuds/Aya813
Summary: introKau bilang aku adalah salah satu dari 2 hal yang kau cintai,dan aku sadar jika memang yang kau ucapkan itu benar adanya aku dan senja memang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan aku juga mengerti jika memang hakikatnya senja hanya akan bertahan sesaat
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	HOPE NOT

* * *

Langit sore menyemburkan warna indah bak lukisan alami dengan gradasi sempurna,membuat siapapun yang melihat terpesona, perlahan sang mentari mulai mengalihkan dirinya bersembunyi di ujung cakrawala meninggalkan sang langit seolah memberi salam perpisahan sekaligus sapanya pada sang penguasa malam.

“Tobio..” sang empunya menoleh ke sumber suara disampingnya. Ia tak menjawab hanya saja pandangannya tertuju pada laki laki bersurai keabuan itu, diam dan menunggu sampai laki laki itu berucap lagi untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

“Aku tahu ini terdengar klasik, tapi aku harap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mu melihat senja di setiap penghujung hari, baik hari ini, esok dan sampai aku tak dapat lagi melakukannya lagi”. Kageyama tersenyum simpul, hatinya menghangat mendengar untaian kalimat yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

“Aku akan bersama mu .. selalu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Osamu-san, kecuali jika kau yang menyuruh ku untuk pergi dari mu.” Tangannya menggenggam erat kekasihnya itu seolah memberi keyakinan atas semua ucap yang ia lontarkan.

“Kau tau? kau dan senja adalah dua hal didunia ini yang sangat aku cintai.” Dengan lembut kekasihnya itu merapikan surai hitam milik Kageyama yang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin.

“Kenapa kau sangat pandai berkata manis seperti itu hm.” Kageyama semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.Ia sembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih untuk menutupi rona merah pipinya.

“Meskipun bunga Azalea merupakan tumbuhan liar yang mudah ditemui di pegunungan dan dataran tinggi, tapi keberadaannya itu bukan sebab di adakan dan hadirnya bukan karena dihadirkan. Begitu apa adanya,sehingga mudah untuk dipahami namun begitu sulit bagi kita untuk mencoba memahaminya.” Kageyama menatap netra keabuan milik kekasihnya,mencoba menyelam mencari makna dari dalam keindahannya.Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan kalimat kiasan yang coba disampaikan kekasihnya.

“Osamu-san , kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kalimat yang sulit untuk aku pahami.Kau tau kan otak ku ini tidak bisa menerima hal yang susah dimengerti.” Osamu tersenyum gemas mendengar penuturan kekasih manisnya itu. Ia tarik tangan Kageyama yang masih dalam genggamannya, dicium dengan lebut telapak tangan kekasihnya itu. Pandangannya lurus terpaku pada netra hitam milik Kageyama, mereka berbagi ciuman lembut tanpa ada hasrat lain selain menyalurkan kasih didalamnya

Langit semakin gelap,rona jingga yang menghiasinya mulai memudar. Kageyama merengkuh lengan Osamu dipeluknya dengan posesif. Kehangatan keduanya seakan mengalahkan dinginnya malam yang mulai menerpa indra perasa mereka.

“Aku mecintai mu Kageyama Tobio”. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kageyama cukup lama menyalurkan berbagai rasa yang dimilikinya.

“Oii Kageyama Tobio.. apa terjadi sesuatu?”. Ia memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya ada apa?

“Dari tadi aku liat kamu cuma ngelamun mulu,sampe makanan kamu dingin gak kamu sentuh sama sekali”. Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.Ia tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

“Kalau ada masalah cerita ke aku”. Ia meraih tangan Kageyama disamping piring yang masih penuh dengan olahan daging tanpa memberi minat sang pemiliknya.

“Ah itu- Aku baik baik saja Kei”, balasnya dengan gugup.

“Baiklah,cepat habiskan makanan mu lalu kita ke butik”.Kageyama menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

“Bagaimana, apa semuanya sudah beres?”. Pria dengan surai coklat keemasan bertanya mengalihkan atensi sang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan tuxedo putih di tangannya.

“Sudah, tinggal sentuhan akhir nya saja Kei.” Kageyama membalas dengan senyum manis dibibir sewarna ceri miliknya.

“Baguslah, tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang.” Kei memasang raut wajah kecewa.

“Tak apa pergilah, aku masih ingin disini “.

“Aku akan mengirim sopir untuk mengantar mu pulang,oke?” tawar Kei.

“Tidak perlu Kei,aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula aku ingin mengunjungi hinata nanti.”

“Baiklah,hati-hati saat pulang nanti.Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku,mengerti?”.Tangannya mengusak lembut surai hitam milik Kageyama.

“Hmm aku mengerti”.Kageyama mengangguk dengan kepala yang menengadah menatap kewajah Kei yang lebih tinggi darinya.

“Kalian sangat manis sekali astaga, aku jadi rindu suamiku.” Goda sang desainer selang Kei yang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sang desainer dengan senyum tipisnya.

Setelah dari butik itu Kageyama mengunjungi sebuah minimarket dipinggiran kota yang tak jauh dari distrik tempat tinggalnya. Pandangannya ia edarkan mencari sosok yang ia cari.

“WOIII”. Gertak pria berambut orange dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

“Hinataaaaa Bokeee”. Kageyama memegangi dadanya terkejut.

“Hahaha maaf maaf”. Hinata tertawa renyah yang di balas tatapan mengancam.

“Tunggu sebentar lagi shif ku selesai,aku harus kembali bekerja” Lanjut Hinata.

“Baiklah aku tunggu diluar.” Hinata mengangguk lalu kembali masuk kedalam gudang penyimpanan dibagian belakang minimarket.

Kageyama berniat keluar minimarket tersebut tapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena seorang anak laki laki menabrak kakinya.

“Astaga,adek gakpapa?”. Kageyama berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi nya dengan anak laki laki itu.

“Pantat Yuki sakit.” Keluh sang anak polos, karena sedikit terhentak kaki Kageyama dan berakhir anak itu terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendahului menubruk lantai.

“Maafin kaka ya? jangan nangis ya, nanti kaka beliin ice cream. Mau?” Ucap Kageyama lembut. Tangannya mengelus kepala sang anak yang wajahnya sudah memerah hampir menangis.

“Mauuuu tapi Yuki mau 5 ice cream.” Seru sang anak riang sambil menunjukkan 5 jari tangannya.

“Baiklah 5 Ice Cream untuk Yuki-kun.” Kageyama tersenyum lebar melihat perubahan ekspresi sang anak yang tiba tiba.

Kageyama menyerahkan 2 lembar uang 1000 yen ke kasir untuk membayar ice cream yang di belinya.Setelah selesai dengan pembayaran ia menyerahkan ice cream ke anak laki laki yang ia tabrak tadi.

“Ini ice cream milik Yuki-kun.” Senyum Kageyama masih mengembang.Ia memang sangat suka pada anak anak.

“Terimakasih kakak.” Seru anak bernama Yuki itu dengan senyuman yang menampilkan deretan gigi giginya.

“Astaga Yu-chan, ternyata kamu disini.”. Ucap seorang pria yang tiba tiba menghampiri sang anak.

“Daddyyyy...”. Sang anak berlari berhambur dipelukan pria dengan netra keabuan yang ikut berjongkok menantikan pelukan anak laki laki itu.

“Daddy kemana saja, Pantat Yuki sakit sekali karena jatuh tadi,tapi sekarang sudah tidak papa karena Yuki dapat 5 Ice Cream.” Adu sang anak pada pria itu sambil menenteng plastik berisi ice cream di genggamannya.

” Astaga maafkan daddy.” Pria itu berucap sedih.Ia mengelus pipi sang anak merasa bersalah.

Keakraban mereka tak luput dari pandangan Kageyama.Ia hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri.Sebisa mungkin menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan hebat dan menghujam sampai ke ulu hatinya.

“Lama tidak bertemu- Kageyama.” Seperti ditarik kembali pada kenangan masa lalu yang mulai memenuhi ingatannya. Ia tidak tahu bila efeknya akan sehebat ini hanya karena namanya di lantunkan indah dari bibir sang pria itu.

Kageyama meneguk ludahnya kasar,ia mencoba untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

“oeum,... .” Tiba tiba ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata seakan semua berhenti tercekat di tenggorokannya.

“Maaf Kageyama,sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang ” Ucapnya sambil mengangkat Yuki ke gendongannya.

“Dan, terimakasih sudah menjaga Yuki.” lanjutnya.

Kageyama belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Pria itu sudah pergi keluar meninggalkannya.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah enam tahun .Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pria itu,

bagaimana kabar mu? apa semuanya baik baik saja? apa kau sudah berkeluarga sekarang? apa Yuki-kun anak mu? ...bodoh tentu saja itu anak mu kan. Aku... – rindu pada mu.

Seharusnya ia senang untuknya tapi kenapa ini terasa menyakitkan. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari pria yang sudah berkeluarga. Kageyama berusaha mengumpulkan runtuhan dari patahan hati yang sudah bertahun tahun ia bangun dan dengan mudahnya ia menghancurkan semua hanya karena panggilan nama. Sungguh miris, lihatlah sekarang semesta sedang mempermainkannya.

“Osamu-san ” lirih Kageyama menatap punggung sang pria yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading 
> 
> stay safe and bot! kageyama supremacy ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶


End file.
